Are You Nervous?
by NaMa6
Summary: It was a beautiful night, and Vietnam and Thailand decided to get together, just because. Of course, Thailand just had to 'play a game'. T for themes. ThaiViet, Implied AmeriPan. I do not own Hetalia, blah blah blah...
1. Chapter 1

Are You Nervous? – VietThai

It was a beautiful sunset, Thailand admitted. But it was even more beautiful with his favorite person right next to him, his one and only Vietnam.

"I'm glad I decided to come over," said country grinned, her rich, dark hair tied in its usual ponytail, flowing down her back, like little strands of liquid dark chocolate, fine as silk, her brown, green-speckled eyes glowing in the red-orange light illuminating her figure.

The Thai man couldn't help but sigh at the refreshing feeling Vietnam gave him whenever she grinned like that. It was why he hung out with her so much. It was like the feeling you get after finishing the awesomest **(A/N: OH YES THIS IS SO NOT A WORD, BUT, HEY, I USED IT ANYWAYS!)** rollercoaster, right when you stop, and you get that dizzy, lifting feeling, and the butterflies start to just multiply. That's the feeling he got around Vietnam.

"Thailand?" the Vietnamese asked, tilting her head at the man's silence.

"Ana, I was just thinking!" he replied hastily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you sure?" Concern. Why was she concerned? He was just being quiet. Right?

"Ana, yeah! But… I have a question for you, Vietnam," the bespectacled male said, scooting closer to his companion.

"You do? Well, ask away!" the stoic-faced girl said.

Slowly, but surely, the Thai man placed his hand on her knee and asked, "Are you nervous?"

It was a game he had learned from Japan, who had learned it from America. The Japanese male was astounded when the American man placed his hand on his thigh and asked "Are you nervous?" with his huge smile, ever present. He had later explained to Thailand that it was a type of 'game' that teenage American's play, while creeping ever slowly up or down towards another's _areas_. It was a very personal game, and one would only play it with friends or boyfriends or girlfriends or spouses, but Thailand thought it was high-time that he tried it on Vietnam. I mean, why not? They were alone, it wasn't a terrible time, and they were in the same place, which was what counted the most, he guessed.

Answering honestly, the Vietnamese said, "No."

He moved his hand upward, right above her knee and asked, again, "Are you nervous?"

Again, she said, "No."

He moved his hand farther up her leg, right at about her mid-thigh. Again, he asked, "Are you nervous?"

In all honesty, the Vietnamese was a bit nervous, but she wanted to test Thailand at just how far he would go, and replied, "No."

Mentally cursing himself for starting this, he moved his hand up to her inner thigh and asked, yet again, "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Ana well, I am," he replied and pulled his hand away, blushing like mad.

_**END**_

_**Extended Ending**_

While the Thai man pulled his hand away, a thought had run through Viet's mind, and she thought it best not to initiate the plan blooming under the blush, but once she saw the adorable look on the Thai man's face, she just couldn't help it. Her hand automatically headed for his inner thigh, skipping the knee to mid-thigh and whispered coolly in his ear, "Are you nervous?"

"No," he replied, lying through his teeth, but he wanted to see what the Vietnamese would do.

Instead of moving her hand, she pulled his chin to face her, the rest of his face automatically following, of course, and kissed his lips.

"Are you nervous now?" she grinned after pulling away a few inches, words whispered in anticipation for his answer.

"Oh my gosh," was the reply she got, and it was good enough for her, for after the last word he uttered, he pulled her close and kissed her lips, just as the sun sunk below the horizon, darkening their surroundings, leaving them with just their feelings and emotions lighting the night.

**Ok, Nama, wtf with the cheesy? *smacks self* I haven't written or done anything VietThai in such a long time… I decided I would write a little one shot with the game "Are You Nervous?" … Yeah… If you have no idea what this game is, you do now, after reading this story! **

**Now, the question maybe in your mind: Where the heck did I get this idea from? Well, the answer to that is quite simple. I have weird friends. My friend told me a story of which the first part happened, and I was like, "OMFG LOLOLOL" and, when I was bored yesterday, I wrote this, and here it is. In all of its stupid glory. Thanks, BlackDragonPrincess23, I blame **_**you**_** for this story.**


	2. I'm back!

I'm back!

Hey, everyone! Guess who is back?

I decided that my fanfiction account has been deserted for long enough! I'm back and ready to get rumbling on my old stories and some new stories, too!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed on my stories that you miss them; it really boosted my confidence that has been falling constantly over the past year or so that I've been gone.

Looking forward to reading new reviews and writing new chapters!

~NaMa6


End file.
